Midgardian Perks
by HoT.aGaiNsT.a.WaLL
Summary: Where Thor is like "Brother, have some popcorn!" And Loki is like "No."


**Disclaimer: **No. I don't own The Avengers or any affiliated characters. However, I do own a bag of popcorn. Which this story was inspired by.

**A/N:** This was a little one-shot written by the ever lovely HollowIsTheWorld- my roommate in college. We were goofing off after watching The Avengers for the umpteenth time. I ended up improving a little scene, and she was kind enough to write it up. Enjoy. Or else. Or, you know, don't enjoy. Whatever. Reviews are always welcome.

* * *

Thor sat leaning against the kitchen counter, staring intently at the microwave. Tony walked up pausing and turning to look at Thor quizzically.

"…Thor? What are you doing?"

"I am watching the magic of Midgardian science, Anthony."

Tony took a closer look. "By making popcorn?"

"Yes. I am going to make Loki watch all those Midgardian films which I was made to watch when I first arrived here, and we shall eat this popcorn together as we do so." Throughout all of this, the god of thunder never once looked away from the microwave.

Tony just blinked at him. "You mean all those scary movies we forced you to watch with us?"

"Yes, I think scary movies will help my brother greatly."

"But, Thor, you _laughed_ through all those movies. You weren't scared at all. I think it's safe to say that Loki won't be scared either."

"Yes, exactly! He shall laugh as well, and we shall be jovial together and brother will like me once more."

Tony decided that this discussion wasn't going anywhere worth heading towards and that he really did have more interesting things to be doing and left, patting Thor on the shoulder as he walked by. "Good luck with that."

Thor appeared to miss the hint of sarcasm in the words and smiled and nodded as Tony left. The microwave beeped, signaling that the popcorn was prepared.

"Brother!" Thor called out. "Brother, the popcorn is done!"

Loki didn't respond, although Thor had no doubts that the younger god had heard him. "Brother, come look!" He poured the popcorn into a bowl as he continued shouting.

Loki sulked out reluctantly. "What is it, Thor?"

"Brother, the Midgardians, they've done magic!" He held up one piece of popcorn as if it was the one of the Four Treasures of the Tuatha De Danann. "It starts as a small, hard kernel, and it turns fluffy and delicious! It's amazing, brother! You must try some."

Loki - who had been grouchy and withdrawn ever since Odin had decided that since being banished to Midgard without the use of his powers had worked so well for Thor he might as well try it on Loki - simply glared at his adoptive older brother. "No," he said shortly.

"Oh, please brother. It is delicious and buttery, and you would most certainly like it."

"I don't want to eat it, Thor."

"Just one piece, Loki, please."

"Never."

"Come on, brother. Just try it."

"No. I refuse to try the Midgardian food."

"But, brother, you must eat _something_. You cannot go forever without eating. A long time, certainly, but not forever. And since you must eat something eventually you might as well eat this because you know it is not poisoned. See, I am eating it!" Thor ate a couple of pieces of the popcorn to show his honesty.

Loki's resolve seemed to be wavering. "Just one piece? And then you will leave me alone about this?"

Thor nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. We will sit and watch the Midgardian movies and I will not bother you anymore about the popcorn."

Loki sighed and reluctantly reached for the bowl. He lifted out one piece and looked at it skeptically. He looked at Thor, clearly regretting his hesitant agreement. "It's… greasy."

"Try it."

"But it smells odd."

"Just try it."

Loki heaved another sigh and looked as disgusted as a human might had they just been told they had to eat a worm. He tried once more. "But, Thor, it's-"

"Just try it!"

Loki gave a pout - except, of course, that evil gods of chaos bent on conquering humanity do _not_ pout - and put the piece of popcorn in his mouth.

The dark haired god's eyes widened just a little. Thor noticed. "It is good, is it not, brother?"

Loki did not wish to say anything positive about the Midgardians but he reached for the bowl of popcorn once more. "The Midgardians are undoubtedly useless, but they do have their… perks." He ate another piece.

Thor smiled.

_Fin._


End file.
